3 special days
by minahoru
Summary: it's a 3 special days for Mikan...if you want to know what is that 3 special days looked inside and review! 3shots only...this will be my last story I think? people there out and inside this earth please R&R! thanks! COMPLETED at last.
1. Chapter 1 first special day

3 special days

the first special day... 

(My Last Story I think?)

Mikan's pov…

This day is really awesome! Sumire and her friends are talking when I accidentally heard what they are talking about…I heard that tomorrow is Natsume's birthday? My face is like OMG! Right now I'm with fluffy well I named the fluff puff fluffy cause I like them no! Love them!!! Hehehe…oh there is Hotaru!

End of Mikan's pov…

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan shouted making the raven haired girl turned

"What?" asked the raven girl

"Nothing, Can I ask you about something?" Mikan stated

"You already did…" Hotaru said emotionless

"mou, so… I just wanted an advice from my best friend…what is the coolest gift for a guy who is like you Hotaru but pervert?" Mikan asked as Hotaru's eyebrow up

"argh why can't you just tell me his name to make it easier?" Hotaru asked _'although I know who is he already, Natsume Hyuga'_ Hotaru thought

"Well it's a secret sorry…" Mikan said

"Whatever…I suggest you give him a recorder…" Hotaru stated as Mikan smiled

"Yeah! You're a genius Hotaru!!! But…why?" Mikan asked

"Simple, you will record the things you want to say to him" Hotaru said as Mikan run away

"Thanks Hota-chan! Mwahh! See you!" Mikan said as Hotaru smiled a little

"Always be Mikan" Hotaru walked to the bus station leaving the girl that is happily choosing a recorder

"This will do it…maybe" Mikan said to herself while holding a black cat recorder as Mikan decided to go to her dorm

_**At Mikan's dorm…**_

"I can do this! You can do this Mikan!" Mikan said as she sweat drop

"But how? What is the thing that I wanted to tell to that jerk? And that is not a question; the question is what am I bothering to give him a gift?" Mikan said as she buried her face on her pillow while making her feet up and down as her fist are also doing up and down

**Knock knock knock!**

Somehow the knocked at her door startled her…

"Who is it?" Mikan asked behind the door

"Me…" a male voice replied quickly, Mikan fixed the recorder, her bed, and finally her self

"Ummm…coming!" Mikan said as she turned her knob to the left and appeared an angry boy

"I thought you're not going to let me in! I've been waiting their since 5 years!" he shouted making Mikan's eyes filled with water ready to cry…

"S-s-so-sorry…sniffs…I didn't mean to make you wait for several years…sniffs…sorry Natsume" Mikan reason out as Natsume walked towards her

"Sorry accepted, happy?" Natsume said as he throws his hanky to Mikan's face "you're so ugly!" Natsume teased making Mikan smiled

"So, why are you here?" that question stab Natsume's brain

'_Yeah! Why the hell am I here?'_ Natsume thought

"ehem, my fans are really annoying…I had no place to go so I'm here" Natsume said as Mikan nod

"But, in the Sakura tree? In your room?" Mikan asked making Natsume annoyed

"Okay, in the sakura tree…my fans are there too especially my room! Why are asking me an oh so many stupid questions?!" Natsume said as Mikan put her hands at her side

"Well Mr. Hyuga, you're currently in my room so I have the right to asked you a question! Now, can you please go to the bath room?" Mikan said

"Why would I?" Natsume asked

"Well it's because I said so! Now if you're not going, get out!" Mikan shouted as Natsume walked towards the bath room

Mikan sighed as she record the this she wanted to say to

"Natsume…"

_**30 minutes have passed**_…

"Natsume?" Mikan asked behind the bath room's door

"What!?" Natsume asked angrily making Mikan jumped a little

"Sorry, are you hungry?" Mikan asked

"Yeah…" Natsume replied a little calm

"We can eat now to the canteen if you want…" Mikan said as Natsume smirked

"Okay" Natsume opened the door looking at the almost angel

Mikan wore (sorry to tell you I don't know what is the right one is it a wear or wore or neither both of them are wrong?) a dress that is up to her knee with her slight pinkish make-up and with her pink sandals, necklace, bracelet's, and earrings made her beauty complete…

"Natsume?" Mikan snap her fingers

"Hey, the canteen is already closed…let's eat to my room" Natsume said as Mikan smiled "Okay!" with that Natsume blushed _'just as I thought…'_ Mikan thought…little Natsume didn't know that Mikan and his classmates or should I say the whole academy have a planned…**A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR THEIR KURO NEKO**…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Good morning!" Mikan greeted as she sit beside Nonoko_

_They are at the room of Mr. Narumi…_

"_We had a plan Mikan…and it's about a birthday" Nonoko whispered_

"_Is that so?" Mikan whispered back _

"_Class! Here is the plan! Sumire!!!" Narumi shouted_

"_You're the president of NatsumeRuka fan club right?" Narumi asked_

"_Yes I am…and I'm so proud of it! OMG!!!" Sumire said as Natrumi sweat drop_

"_Okay…the whole day your fan club is going to bother Natsume in these places…in his room, at the Sakura tree, at Ruka's room, at the class room, at the DA room is that clear? __**Well except at Mikan's room**__" Narumi explained as the girls nodded_

"_Mikan!!!" Narumi shouted_

"_Yes?" Mikan asked_

"_This is your role, making Natsume and you go to his room at exactly 12nn…you will walk I mean you are going to leave your room at exactly 11:30 pm then walk towards the room of Natsume so that in 12nn the two of you are already at his room, k?" Narumi explained_

_**Flashback end…**_

"Sigh…Natsume" Natsume stopped from walking

"What?" Natsume asked

"Ummm…is it okay for you if I will ask a question?" Mikan said as Natsume nodded

"I have this weird feelings about a guy…I…when I am with him…I wan—I wanted to hold…his hands…but he will get mad he will shout like **'will you stop holding my hands you idiot!'** but even he get mad at me I still wanted to hold his hands…what should I do in times of situation like that? And what is that feelings I felt towards that guy?" Mikan asked with that Natsume give her his shocked expression

"Are you in love? Can you tell me what class and what is his name?" Natsume asked

"I-I-I don't know! Well his kind of quiet but in times of my problem comes…he's always their for me, he is also pervert sometimes…and sometimes he's gentleman…I think? His name? I- um—it's a secret…" Mikan said

"Oh…" the only word that escaped from Natsume's mouth…as Mikan smiled and snatched his hands

"Come?" Mikan asked Natsume just looked at her

"_Will you stop holding my hands? You idiot!"_ Natsume said making Mikan laugh out loud

In front of Natsume's room…

"Natsume please! Wear this on!!!" Mikan said and not waiting for an answer she put the black blind fold to Natsume as Mikan walked inside of his room

"Hey, Mikan" Natsume stated as he walked forward then he turned on the lights (he know where is the switch even if his wearing the blind fold) then…

POK! Confetti's on Natsume's head is now seen Natsume removed his blind fold

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" the people shouted as Natsume released his small smile that was only seen by the 4 people which are: Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi

"Natsume, here is my gift!" Sumire said

"Here is mine…" Hotaru said

"Ah—hope you like this Natsume" Ruka said

"onii-chan geft fu ku…"(onii-chan gift for you) youichi said and last but not the least

"Natsume, if you don't like it just put it in the trash bin…" Mikan said with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Whatever" Natsume said as he snatched the gift and walked at the corner he opened the gift…he saw a black cat stuff recorder he pressed the red button

_Natsume…_

_Please keep this a secret…_

_Even Hotaru don't know about this…_

_This is a little clue for the boy that I've always love…_

_Seeing him through the halls, I wonder what to say to him. I think and think. Then I bumped at him, I don't know! What is this feeling I felt every time I bumped at him.  
Seeing him in class, I think of what to say. Nothing, I can't think of anything. He started the conversation by saying 'hey polka'. I try and try to think of how to put it but I just can't…is it true? Is it true that I'm in love with him?_

_Well I think I already knew the answer…_

_And that is yes, I am…_

As the record stop, Natsume looked at Mikan with widen eyes…

"Mikan, who the fuck is that guy that bumped at you? As I know…I'm the only guy in our classroom that bumped at you and call you polka?" Natsume asked his self and push the red button again…

A/N: well…I think Natsume is more idiot than Mikan…dunno when will I update if I'm in the mood I will update…maybe…


	2. Chapter 2 second special day

3 special days

The second special day…

(Chapter II)

_-Almost forgotten about you-_

_A/N: I was about to update this chapter on Tuesday (December 25, 2007) but we have no internet…sorry!!! I'm back! thank you for waiting for now I'm just using a dial-up internet...hehe poor me  
_

_**-December 21, 2007-**_

24 days have past (I am referring to Natsume's b-day November 27, 2008)…the alice academy became very busy for the reason that Christmas was coming soon…

"Good morning my fellow students!" the gay teacher, Narumi greeted

"Good morning sensei…" replied the students except for Natsume and Hotaru

"I have very good news to all of you!!! There will be a big play during Christmas season! But the sad part is…only Toyohashi-san and Natsume-kun will be on the play" Narumi said as Sumire…err you know

"NANI!!!! Sensei sensei sensei!!!!" panicked the poor cat-dog as Mikan stood up making the whole class quiet

"Sensei…please excuse me I'm going to the restroom" Mikan stated and ran out the classroom

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered

_Flash back:_

_Natsume…_

_Please keep this a secret…_

_Even Hotaru don't know about this…_

_This is a little clue for the boy that I've always love…_

_Seeing him through the halls, I wonder what to say to him. I think and think. Then I bumped at him, I don't know! What is this feeling I felt every time I bumped at him.  
Seeing him in class, I think of what to say. Nothing, I can't think of anything. He started the conversation by saying 'hey polka'. I try and try to think of how to put it but I just can't…is it true? Is it true that I'm in love with him?_

_Well I think I already knew the answer…_

_And that is yes, I am…_

"Hey Hyuga…" Hotaru called

"Imai? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked emotionless

"I think I can tell that you are more idiot than my best friend" Hotaru said flatly while pointing at Mikan as Natsume saw Mikan laughing happily

"What are you talking about?" Natsume replied

"I assume that, that recorder refers to Mikan's love, right?" Hotaru said as Natsume nodded slowly

"Yeah kinda" Natsume said as Hotaru smirked

"Jealous?" Hotaru asked Natsume

"What!!?" Natsume shrieked as Hotaru chuckled a little

"The guy that Mikan referring is _**you**_…" Hotaru stated and walked away leaving Natsume who was so shocked

_Flash back end…_

"ARGH! It's just a play Mikan!" Mikan said in front of her reflection

"Why are you so jealous?!" Mikan asked angrily to her reflection and splashed water at her face

_**12/22/07 the next morning…**_

"Where is Natsume?!" Ruka asked Mochu

"I dunno!" Mochu replied as Yuu tapped his right shoulder

"Did you tell him to meet us here?" Yuu asked politely

"Of course!" Mochu said as the gang looked at him like not believing at him

"I-I really did t-te-tell him!" Mochu said while sweat dropping

"There! I saw Natsume! NATSUME!!!" Koko shouted as they saw Natsume running

"NATSUME!" Ruka shouted and Natsume turned his head and saw Ruka waving his hands then they ran through him

"Hey Natsume! I told you last night that we will meet here!" Mochu said as Natsume hold his forehead

"Shimata! (Shit!) I forgot about it…sorry guys but I'm busy practicing I'm the leading man here and Toyohashi is the leading woman I'm really sorry guys" Natsume said as the gang shook their heads

"Natsume! Hurry up!" the man shouted as Natsume nodded

"YEAH! COMING! Sorry again guys have to go bye!" Natsume said and ran away

"Natsume-kun please give this to Mikan…I wanted her to give this to my brother" Toyohashi said as Natsume nodded

"Okay I will" Natsume said as he called Mikan's phone and told her to meet him under the Sakura tree

**A/N: If you notice…Natsume is kind to Toyohashi well that is because they became friends since they started practicing being the leading man and woman of the play.**

"YAY!" Mikan jumped over her bed and laughed and hold her chest

"7pm under the Sakura tree…" Mikan muttered

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**7pm under the Sakura tree…**_

Mikan was waiting happily for Natsume she was sitting there.

1 hour have passed…2 hour…3 hour…5 hour…

It was already 12 midnight the noise coming from the people passing by is starting to fade. Mikan dropped a single tear and stood up but suddenly Natsume caught her wrist while catching his breath.

"Sorry Mikan I'm so busy…" Natsume said and put out the little box came from Toyohashi.

"Toyohashi told me that, her brother and you are closed so she wanted you to give this to her brother thanks bye…" Natsume said and ran away

"Oh…" the only word that escaped from our princess

_**12/23/07 (it's my b-day!!!!)**_

"Mikan!!!" Anna called as Mikan turned around to face Anna and appeared a very scary big eye bags and very gloomy body

"OMG! Mikan what happened to your face?" Nonoko asked as Mikan just shook her head

"What time did you sleep idiot?" Hotaru asked as Mikan shredded

"You didn't even fix your hair into pigtails" Anna said and she brushed Mikan's hair

"Hey Ruka I think Natsume doesn't have time for us right?" Yuu stated

"Guys just think about his schedule right now he is very tight!" Ruka defended Natsume

"But I think he is not that tight…when you Ruka became the snow white as I remember you have time for us even though you are practicing!" Mochu said as the girls looked at them

"You mean?" Anna stated

"Maybe because of that new girl Toyohashi, he's been with her lately" Mochu said as Mikan shook her head

"Natsume is just with her because she is the leading woman in the play. Please don't jump conclusions!" Mikan told Mochu as it became quiet

"Mikan was right guys…" Ruka second emotion

"You are still going to defend Hyuga to us even though he wasted your time waiting for him under the Sakura tree huh…" Hotaru stated "And not just waiting…it's already midnight! And the only thing he will tell you is 'bring this to Toyohashi's brother'?! I'm not dumb Mikan! I know what happened!" Hotaru said as the gang widen there eyes

"It's none of your concern! Natsume is not that type of guy except he is really doing something important!" Mikan cried as Anna rubbed her back

"Is practicing stupid play more important than you?!" Hotaru asked Mikan

"Hotaru stop it…" Anna said as Mikan continued sobbing and Hotaru started to walk away

"If the play is more important than you for that Hyuga…for me…my inventions is more important than you…" Hotaru stated and walked again. Hotaru noticed a presence of someone behind the tree and there she saw Toyohashi smirking but she ignored it

"Mikan stop crying…" Anna said as Toyohashi appeared

"Mikan-chan…did you already give it to my brother?" Toyohashi asked

"Y-yeah…" Mikan said and sobbed she wiped her face and looked at her then smiled

"How's Natsume's doing?" Mikan asked politely

"Oh! He is already preparing to our next scene the _**kissing**_ scene" Toyohashi said hardening the word kissing

"Ki-kissing scene?" Mikan stated as Toyohashi nodded

"Yeah! He told me too that he is going to tell you that! Don't tell me he didn't tell you that?" Toyohashi asked the gang as Mikan shook her head

"No…but maybe he will tell that to us in any minute" Mikan said and let out a forced smile as Toyohashi walked away

"On to the next guys bye!" Toyohashi said

"Why do you think Natsume didn't tell us such a thing?" Ruka asked as Mikan smiled at him

"He already told us Ruka…he is busy. You're the one who told us that he is tight right now, right?" Mikan said as the gang nodded

"Right this time, the only thing that we can do is to support Natsume" Koko said and the gang nodded

"Yeah so we have to watch the play okay?" Mochu said

"Tomorrow we will meet at the big Christmas tree 6:30pm" Anna said as the gang lift their fist

"See you guys!" Mikan said and ran to her dorm and quickly closed the door she rest her back on it and sighed

"Will I be able to watch the movie where you and Toyohashi-san are together? Will I be able to hold back my jealousy when you and Toyohashi-san are going to ki-ki-k-kiss?" Mikan asked her self and plumped her self at her bed as she put the pillow in her head and soon she sleep quietly

_**12/24/07 2:00am**_

"I must tell Hotaru that we will meet at the Big Christmas tree today!" Mikan said happily as she walked to her door and open it as she saw Natsume full of blood

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried and carried Natsume to her bed

"Shut up idiot…" Natsume said weakly and Mikan shook her head

"What happened to you?! Umm…can I remove your t-shirt? I-I-" Mikan stated as Natsume removed his t-shirt while Mikan blushed like a tomato

"Enjoying the scene pervert?" Natsume smirked at Mikan as she looked in other direction

"Shut up…" Mikan said and wiped the blood all over Natsume

"Actually I'm not that busy in practicing the play…" Natsume suddenly cracked the silence "That Persona is always telling me to go to the stupid missions with Toyohashi-san" Natsume said as Mikan looked at him sadly

"Natsume is it true that…Ruka wanted to ask this to you too…Toyohashi-san and you are going to k-k-ki-ki-kiss in the play?" Mikan stated as Natsume nodded

"Narumi said that if there will be a kissing scene in the play the audience will be more excited" Natsume said as Mikan smiled fiercely 'Otosan!' Mikan thought

"Is that so…" Mikan whispered as Natsume hold her arms and pulled her over him

"Na-Natsume!" Mikan shrieked "Shut up…just shut up…let us be like this for the mean time…don't ever tell Ruka and the others that I'm going to missions" Natsume said as Mikan nodded slowly and rest her head to Natsume's chest as Natsume slowly brushed Mikan's hair with his fingers

"Natsume…you know what…we will watch the play later!" Mikan stated as Natsume looked at her

"You don't have to" Natsume whispered but Mikan heard it loudly and clearly

"Why? I know you and Toyohashi-san will be happy if we are there!" Mikan said happily as Natsume smirked

"I know you will be happy if you will see our French kiss which will be a really passionate one…" Natsume teased as Mikan stood up

"I-O-Of course!" Mikan sarcastically said and walked to the mini kitchen (she is 3 star now) as Natsume smirked and hugged her behind

"Of course you will be happy…" Natsume teased as Mikan banged the glass with water

"Stop teasing me!" Mikan said angrily as she tried to break Natsume's hug but Natsume tightened the hug

"Please enjoy the movie…Strawberries" Natsume smirked as Mikan's face became red all over

"PERVERT!" Mikan shouted as Natsume broke the hug and sat at the bed

"Thanks for the treatment nurse…" Natsume stated as he put on his t-shirt while Mikan put her two hands at her two hips

"I am not your nurse!" Mikan said as Natsume winked at her and closed the door and Mikan opened the door again

"DON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN HYUGA!!!" Mikan shouted and banged the door as Mikan saw the clock the clock shows; 3:55

"I can't believe I actually woke up very early…well I will sleep again." Mikan said and sleep at her bed again

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**12/24/07 7:30AM**_

"Mikan. Mikan. MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted making Mikan jumped a little as Mikan rub her eyes and yawned

"Eww bad breath…" Hotaru said as Mikan smiled and walked at her bath room

"Sorry for yesterday Hotaru…you know what, we will meet-" "I know Mikan…" Hotaru cut Mikan as she pouted

"Who told you?" Mikan asked "Anna and Nonoko" Hotaru said flatly as Mikan nodded

"Is that so…are you going to watch it Hotaru?" Mikan stated as Hotaru nodded

"Of course!" Hotaru said with a dollar sign at her eyes as Mikan shook her head

"Really…just as I expected" Mikan said and sighed

"Hey Mikan…" Hotaru called

"Hmm?"

"I will go to my room I will take a bath you go first to the canteen" Hotaru said as Mikan nodded and walked with Hotaru to the door and take each others direction

"I hope Hotaru will go to watch the play…I hope she is telling the truth" Mikan said and entered the canteen and walked ahead the gang

"Good morning guys!" Mikan greeted and sat at her chair

"Morning!" the gang replied as they began to eat and suddenly Natsume sat beside Mikan

"Hi guys…" Natsume said and ate his breakfast

"Long time no see Natsume" Ruka said and sipped his juice there was a big awkwardness in the air

"Natsume eat slowly…you might choke" Mikan said and smiled a little

"Natsume is busy he is tight so he have to hurry eating his food" Mochu said sarcastically

"Yeah Mochu is right…" Anna and Nonoko glared at Natsume as he looked at them he didn't glare at them because he knew it was his own fault

"Thanks for the food" Natsume stated and stood up as Toyohashi stood too (she is at the other table) and together ran away

"Why are you like that to Natsume?" Mikan asked as the gang laugh

"We planned that for Natsume and it seems like the plan worked even to you Mikan" Ruka said as Mikan pouted

"Meanie…" Mikan said as the gang laugh more

"See you guys later okay? I will prepare my dress now" Nonoko said and left the gang with Anna

"We will go too Mikan, Ruka" Mochu said as Koko and him walked away

"Mikan you have to prepare too" Ruka said

"Is it okay to leave you behind?" Mikan asked

"I'm going to wait for Hotaru" Ruka said as Mikan smiled

"Okay, see you!" Mikan said and left Ruka behind

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_**6:30pm same date**_

"Guys!!! I'm so sorry I'm late" Mikan said as the gang chuckled

"You are not late Mikan we are just early" Ruka said as Mikan scratched her head

"Nice get-up Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna said as Mikan turned around. Mikan is wearing a black long sleeve with a pink shirt and a skirt with black leggings inside, she pony tailed her hair all at her right side

"Is it nice?" Mikan asked as Anna and Nonoko nodded in agreement

"You already have taste huh…" Hotaru said as Mikan pouted

"Are you telling me that I don't have taste in dress?" Mikan asked as the gang laugh

"Come on guys the play will start at 7pm" Mochu said as they nodded in agreement

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In play:

"Shiro! Please…don't leave me" Toyohashi said

"I have to Umika…" Natsume said and touched her cheeks

"B-But-"

"Shhh…" then Natsume kissed her…

'French kiss which was a passionate one' Mikan remembered the sentence that Natsume told her and the fireworks began…the fireworks is for the coming Christmas so…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

_**12/25/07 Christmas has began 12MN**_

"I can't believe Natsume is so good in acting" Anna said as Nonoko nodded

"That's right and his kiss…it's like" Nonoko said "your in a fairytale!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Umm…guys I will go to the big Christmas tree again" Mikan said as the gang looked at her

"What?!" Mikan asked as the gang shook there heads and Mikan walked away

"Sigh…that kiss…Natsume seems enjoying it…eh? What am I thinking?" Mikan said and suddenly she felt dizziness and fell on the bench under the Big Christmas tree

Natsume was so tired he took a little shower and when he was done he turned his head and he saw the recorder that Mikan gave him placed on his desk he walked there and took the recorder suddenly, his eyes widen

"Mikan!" Natsume stated and ran outside he saw Mikan lying at the bench under the big Christmas tree he walked ahead and saw Mikan sleeping peacefully while her milky white yet silky skin was shinning through the light from the moon he touched her cheeks

"I don't have much time to buy you a decent gift yet I have this precious gift for you" Natsume said and kissed her cheeks but before he kissed it Mikan woke up

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked as Natsume stood up

"Nothing…I'm about to wake you up moron" Natsume said while scratching his cheeks with his index finger

"Oh I forgot to tell you Merry Christmas Natsume here's a gift for you" Mikan said and handed him a watch

"They say that if you gave a person a watch…it means he/she will love you any hour, minute, and second!" Mikan said and she started to walk away

"Hey…" Natsume called but Mikan didn't heard it so he pulled her wrist and gave her a very passionate kiss…Natsume broke the kiss and smiled at Mikan a little

"Thanks…for the watch and for watching the play" Natsume said and left Mikan behind while Mikan touched her lips

"I agreed with Nonoko and Anna-chan…" Mikan said and walked straight into her dorm

**End of the chapter...**

**A/N: Hope all of you liked it…phew! this is the longest chapter ever! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 third special day

3 special days

3 special days

The third special day…

(Chapter III)

_-Happy birth day to you-_

It was a busy day for the students of Alice Academy. Everyone was in the central town to buy things they needed for the week.

"Oh…New Year? So it's Mikan's b-day right?" Anna asked Nonoko.

"Yup! And that's why we're here at the central town to buy her a present!" Nonoko answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But what kind of gift will I give her?" Anna asked herself.

"It's your decision on what kind of gift you will be giving to her. Anyways, Mikan is not that picky about gifts so I will just give her that!" Nonoko pointed to a pink sakura pendant in one of the nearby stalls

"I see…Oh I know!" Anna walked happily at the stall which has many fancy bracelets

"This will be perfect for her" Anna and Nonoko admired the bracelet. It was a pink sakura leaves with yellow-orange fire symbol at the center of it. Then Anna looked at the price and suddenly let go of the bracelet in shock.

"I think I should get a better gift…" Nonoko sweat dropped. The price was Ř 500 ( A/N: the R symbol is a fake symbol of rabbits )

_**After 5 hours of their time to look for a gift that Anna will give to Mikan…**_

"Nonoko-chan what am I going to do? It's almost 6pm and still I can't find a simple yet good present for Mikan…" Anna sighed as Nonoko looked at her and smiled

"How much money do you still have there Anna?" Nonoko asked with excitement

"Umm…" Anna counted her money as Nonoko sweat dropped

_Poor Anna…_

"Ř 389 …why'd you ask?" Anna answered

"Well…" Nonoko pulled Anna to the store to the store where they have seen the expensive bracelet

"What are we doing here Nonoko? We have already gone to this place…" Anna asked Nonoko. Her friend just smiled at her and put the bracelet that cost Ř 500 at the counter. Anna raised an eye brow

"Anna, give me your money…" Anna agreed and gave her money to her best friend, who, in turn, willingly put out 111 rabbits because the money of Anna is not enough after that they paid for the bracelet.

"Nonoko…" the cashier smiled but someone suddenly snatched the money away

"Here's Ř 500" a cold voice said

"Natsume?!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in utter shock

"You brats. Why don't you two hurry up already?! You two aren't the only ones in this damn shop, so hurry up will ya?!"

"Well this is the Ř 500 we need" Nonoko nervously gave the money. Everyone knew all too well the consequences of messing with the infamous black cat.

"Now go away before I burn you both to a crisp." He said irritatingly. Both girls were displeased with his words but just decided to let it go. Heck, he did give the money they need anyways.

"Here…" Natsume handed a stone to the cashier. It was colored with white silky paint and at the center of it you will see a carved face of Mikan and a signature of Natsume on it…

"Ř 1,500 Sir…" the cashier smiled flirtingly at him as Natsume gave her the rabbits and walked away, ignoring the flirt, stone in hand.

"Slut…" Natsume muttered under his breath

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**12/31/07 8:00am**_

"Okay class! I have very good news to all of you…the new year of the whole Alice Academy will be celebrated in a resort!" Narumi-sensei happily announced to his students and twirled around while the students all sweat dropped, obviously creep out.

"Don't you like that? I like the idea…how about you Nat-su-me-kun?" Natsume glared at their gay teacher as Narumi continued smiling at him.

"You Mi-Chan? Like the idea like me?" Narumi asked Mikan as she just nodded exaggeratingly.

"HAI! I'm excited too!" Mikan cheered.

'Why is that stupid idiot not sitting in her chair?' Natsume thought. While looking at the brunette

Mikan was not sitting at her chair, because she was sitting beside Hotaru…

'Why's Natsume's looking at me? I'm getting uncomfortable…' Mikan thought and she suddenly had a flash back on what happened to them last time at the Christmas Party

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"_Hey…" Natsume called at the brunette, but didn't hear it. so he pulled her wrist and gave her a very sweet kiss…Natsume broke the kiss and smiled at Mikan a little_

"_Thanks…for the watch and for watching the play" Natsume said and left Mikan behind, flustered_

"_I agree with Nonoko and Anna-chan…" Mikan said and walked straight into her dorm_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**End Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

Mikan shook her head and listened to what Narumi-sensei was saying while Natsume smirked

'Maybe she feels uncomfortable around me ever since I kissed her…' he thought and for the first time he didn't bring his manga (actually he forgot it in his room so he had no choice but to listen to his gay teacher…)

"There is a hot spring and a swimming pool in that resort and the whole resort has been reserved for Alice Academy so enjoy it! We will all meet at the gate at exactly 5pm don't be late! Especially you Mikan…

"So free day today to fix all your things!!" Narumi said and as he exited the room and ran through the hallways

"Sumire…" the fans of Natsume nodded at each other as a signal…

"Let's begin the plan minna" Sumire paged at her radio

"Roger that" They replied

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_Behind the bushes while Natsume and Mikan were kissing_

"_Sumire! Look! Natsume and Mikan are--"_

"_KISSING!!I will never forgive you Sakura you're dead" Sumire shrieked as they sweat dropped_

"_We'll have the plan later minna for now let's pray for an outing…"Sumire smirked_

"_Outing? For what?" One girl asked as Sumire's eyes shined_

"_We will leave Sakura behind! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sumire laughed like the witch that she is._

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**End Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Hotaru, let's go back to our rooms now…" Mikan tugged Hotaru's shirt as Hotaru didn't let her eyes off her new invention

"Go ahead Mikan I have to finish this" Hotaru said as Mikan pouted

"Fine, but hurry up so we can fix our things together 'kay?" Mikan stood up and made her way to the door and suddenly…

"Hey…" a voice called her attention

"Natsume? Why are you here?" Mikan asked nervously

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you _**yet**_" Natsume smirked as Mikan looked away

"Please leave me alone…for god's sake …and bring your lame jokes with you." Mikan said and started to walk away but Natsume grabbed her wrist and let his face get nearer to hers, while at the same time everybody has been looking at them including Natsume's fans and Hotaru, of course with her infamous camera

"Are you uncomfortable about what happened to us…last Christmas?" Natsume whispered but loud enough to hear the people Mikan's eyes widen and pushed him away

"Sha-SHUT UP!" Mikan ran fast and this time Natsume didn't grab her.

'She's fast.' Natsume smirked as he pondered on this thought

'That pervert…' Mikan thought, disgusted.

"YAY! It's my b-day tomorrow!! YAY!" Mikan suddenly jumped as she opened her door's room then plunged herself towards the bed, suddenly forgetting the very awkward situation mentioned above.

"Sigh…What am I going to wear tomorrow?" Mikan asked herself as she pouted

"I want to dress like a doll…" Mikan walked towards the closet and find a dress

_**3 hours have passed…**_

"Good girl Mikan…okay now that you've found a dress let's fix your things" Mikan said with no one in particular as she proceeded to hurriedly fix her things.

"Sigh…what a pain…" Mikan looked at the wall clock. The time says; 9:00pm

"Woah…time sure runs fast. Well, I'm going out for a walk. Oh wait! THAT HOTARU! She didn't come!" Mikan stomped her feet and threw a silent tantrum as she realized that her best friend hadn't come at all.

"Hmph…I'll just go to the fountain since it's already quite late." Mikan walked towards the mini garden of Alice Academy. There she saw a certain person sitting at the fountain

'Who's that?' Mikan thought

"Ano…I am Mikan…" Suddenly that certain person faced her

"Yeah…I already know that you're Mikan"

"NATSUME?!" Mikan shouted as Natsume laughed at her shock.

"Baka! Why are you here? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Ah…um…I can't sleep" Mikan sit beside him.

"You can't sleep? I bet tomorrow you'll be late again" Natsume smirked.

"Meanie…" Mikan pouted as she dumped her feet under the water

"You…Why are you here?" Mikan asked while starring at the white shining moon

"Nothing just kinda bored" nothing

"Eh?! Bored? I thought you're too excited that's why…"

"Shut up, you're too loud."

"Fine!"

After that Mikan became quiet, and with this Natsume looked at her.

"Stupid…you're going to make me carry you"

Yes, that's right. Mikan fell asleep good thing she didn't fall in the fountain. That would've been hilarious though.

"Jeez…"Natsume cursed and carried Mikan in bridal style.

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

Natsume was in front of the room of Mikan, He opened the door but…

"Baka!" Natsume cursed he tried again but then,

"You locked your stupid door!" Yes, Mikan locked it. And yes, Natsume was talking to himself, technically. Natsume looked at all the pockets but "I guess I can't help it…" Natsume looked at his watch; 11:00pm.

"Natsume? Is there a problem?" Ruka suddenly appeared

"Ah…Ruka do you know where Imai's room is?" Natsume asked as Ruka nodded.

"Why?" Natsume looked at Mikan.

"Ah, I see. Okay let's go, this way then." Natsume followed Ruka, who ran fast. Too fast that Natsume can't catch up because of Mikan. She might fall on the ground if he run too fast.

"Oi! Ruka!"

"Gomen nasai Natsume, on your right is the room of Imai-san!" Ruka shouted as he left Natsume

"What's with Ruka?" Natsume asked no one (he really has a weird fetish you know…)

"Seriously Mikan was as light as a fly…"

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Mikan…" Ruka muttered "I love you… but…"

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"_I Love you…Mikan" Ruka said as Mikan widened her eyes_

"_Ruka…" Mikan gulped as Ruka stared at her hazel eyes_

"_It's okay you don't have to answer now Mikan…but please…don't say no" Ruka looked at the ground._

"_Sorry"_

"_Eh?" Ruka was shocked._

"_I'm so sorry" Mikan bowed as Ruka smiled._

"_No…I was ready for that answer from the very beginning, but please do everyone favors…tell Natsume how you feel."_

"_Ruka…you know that I…have special feelings for Na--"_

"_Yes…oh…see you Mikan…"Ruka bid a goodbye and ran towards Natsume._

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**End Flashback…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Why? Why am I feeling this way again?" Ruka argued with himself and suddenly a particular person made a fake cough that sounds like an elephant with a bad case of colds.

Yes. It was _THAT_ bad.

"Imai? Mikan and Natsume--" Ruka asked, suppressing a laugh.

"I know…I left them alone at my room" Hotaru answered, ignoring the disturbing maniacal look on Ruka's face.

_**SILENCE….**_

"Do you still love her?"

"…" Ruka's face became serious.

"Tch…it's been a year already since you confessed and had been dumped by Mikan" Hotaru kicked the stone as Ruka looked at her.

"You know?" Ruka asked, astounded.

Obviously, she did.

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"FYI…I'm Mikan's best friend, besides, if she hasn't told me then I would've known from you through blackmail anyways." She then put her two hands to her hips

"Yeah…stupid me" Ruka laughed nervously as Hotaru shook her head.

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**The Next Day…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"PERVERT!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs as Natsume covered his ears on time.

"What the?! I just came in to check if you're already okay! Screaming like that makes my ears bleed!" Natsume said angrily as Hotaru just sighed.

"You know what Mikan…Hyuuga brought you here while sleeping you should at least say thanks to him" Natsume nodded in agreement.

"He also ki--" Mikan covered here mouth for almost saying KISS in front of Hotaru.

"He also?" Mikan closed her eyes tightly as Hotaru sighed "Never mind… Mikan, go inside the bathroom and change" Hotaru stated as Natsume smirked while Mikan glared at him as she got inside the bathroom.

'So…Hotaru doesn't know about our kiss hmmm…'

"What's with the evil smile of yours Hyuuga" With that Natsume looked at her stoically.

"Nothing…I'll be going now" Natsume opened the door and ready to leave.

"Hyuuga…you should tell her about your feelings…I think she will not dump you" Natsume stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"I was thinking about…" He paused and coverd his eyes with his bangs "How I will tell her today." Hotaru smirked as Natsume shrugged and walked away.

"Natsume thank--…eh? Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked Hotaru but she just shrugged and gave a faint smile.

"Be ready for your biggest gift ever Mikan…" Hotaru said as Mikan raised her eye brow

"Eh? What do you mean Hotaru? Oi!" Hotaru stood up and left the brunette girl in confusion

"Weird…so weird" Mikan put on her back pack and left the room to. Of course she locked it but this time…

"I will never forget this key again…" she throws the key and catches it again then ran to Hotaru.

"Everyone's here already?" Narumi asked as he saw Hotaru and Mikan coming towards them

"Hmm…not that late okay so--"

"Sensei let's wait for Natsume-sama!" Sumire butted in as Narumi nodded

"Okay…"

"They're already here…" Mikan raised her eye brow and pointed Natsume

"OMG! Natsume-sama's super HOT!" A girl said while she waved her hands to fan her as Natsume and Mikan rolled their eyes

"Mikan-chan this is our first time to see you…YOU'RE SUPER HOT AS SIZZLING!" the boys said while starring at her legs as Natsume walked towards her and placed his arms around her

"She's already mine…don't you know that?" Natsume smirked as Mikan widened her eyes and started struggling.

"What are you saying Natsume?!" Mikan asked angrily while glaring at him.

_Hmm…interesting_

"Natsume what are you doing?" Ruka said angrily.

_Really interesting…_

"Natsume-sama?!" fan girls shrieked

"Want some proof?" Natsume asked everyone.

"Of course" they all replied very determined.

"Okay…" Natsume goes nearer and nearer at Mikan's face.

"Narumi tou-san help me!" Mikan shouted.

"Ah…ah minna-san the bus is already here let's go!" Narumi said trying to catch the students' attention but Natsume was just too powerful.

'Kami-sama please sends thunder and shoots Hyuuga!!' Mikan prayed as God heard her prayer.

"Hyuuga! Such a disgrace! Go inside the bus now!" Mr. Jinno said as Natsume smirked

That wasn't what she wanted but that'll do.

"Let's try this again when we're already at the resort" Natsume made a wide grin and let go of Mikan as she let out a sigh

"What about the plan Sumire?"

"We can't, Hotaru Imai is always at her side…"

"Yeah let's forget about the plan already, come on let's go inside the bus" Mikan heard this as she quickly got inside the bus.

'_What's that plan about?'_ Mikan thought as she looked at her seat no. '10' she muttered at her thoughts

"Here! No. 10!" Mikan said as she pulled her self down and placed her things at the floor

"Oi…"

"Na-NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted or should I say SCREAMED at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Natsume smirked as Mikan glared at him

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**AFTER AN HOUR…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Yawn…oh I'm still sleepy" Mikan muttered under her breath as Natsume stared at her

"Why don't you sleep if you're sleepy?" Natsume asked as Mikan shook her head.

"I must NOT sleep because there's a pervert beside me" Mikan glared at Natsume while Natsume smirked.

"Then don't…it's not me who will suffer by not sleeping beside a pervert, right?" Mikan opened her bag and put up a pillow then put it between the two of them.

"Don't pass in this pillow or your dead!" Threatened the brunette girl as Natsume nodded with a smirk.

"Hmph!" Mikan went to sleep as Natsume listened to his iPod©

'Thank goodness she didn't have a different seat number or those perverted guys will touch her virgin body…what the! What am I thinking?!' Natsume thought as he shook his head.

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Oi!" Natsume shook Mikan's body as Mikan uttered.

"Umm…"

"Oi! Wake up, we're already here…" Natsume said.

"Get out…I'll handle this" Hotaru cut in as Natsume sighed. Somewhat pissed.

"Well it's you, Imai so I'll leave her to you" Natsume said as he walked away.

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

_Just as I thought…_

"Hotaru!! Why did you do that?"

"If I didn't do that would you ever wake up?!"

"Of course! Why would I not wake up?"

"Well, Natsume's been waking you up for more than half hour!"

"Oh right…let's go okay?"

After they finished arguing, they went to the cottage to fix their things.

"Wow…" Mikan stared at the cottage in awe.

"Oh stop drooling, Mikan it's so disgusting…come on everybody's waiting for us" Mikan nodded as they walked towards the cottage

"Mikan drop those bags let's go to that area by the sea side! Everyone's there already!!" Anna and Nonoko stated happily as Mikan was being dragged by them err…also Hotaru.

"Guys Mikan and Hotaru's already here!!" Anna shouted.

"Let's get ready to start the…" Nonoko smiled.

"COUNT DOWN!!" they all shouted except for Mikan who was being passed around, Hotaru not paying attention, Natsume no interest…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

"and!"

"HAPPY B-DAY MIKAN!! WHOOO!!"

"Wah…Arigato minna-san!!" Mikan cried with joy as her classmates laughed with her.

"Actually, it's not your b-day yet …" Ruka said as Mikan looked at him with a question mark on top of her head.

"Eh?"

"You have…20.01 seconds left" Ruka said as the students separated in to two groups

"Happy b-day to you, happy b-day to you, happy b-day, happy b-day--happy b-day Mikan…." Natsume sang.

"Natsume?!" and the fireworks began

"They forced me to do this…" Natsume hide his blush while Hotaru got her camera ready.

"Oh don't be like that Natsume! We know you like it too!" Mochu said as they all laughed except for Ruka…well Hotaru and Natsume smiled but only a little and as for the fans…they didn't come.

"Stupid…here" Natsume handed her a box.

"Eh…what's inside of that box?" Koko smirked.

"Well maybe…" Mochu rubbed his chin by index and thumb finger.

"Polka dotted underwear! hahahaha" they said in unison as Natsume glared and put fire in their pants

"Shut up!" Natsume walked away as Mikan pouted.

"Look what you've done to him!" Mikan said as Hotaru touched her arm.

"Hotaru?" Hotaru gave her a teddy bear and ran away.

"Eh? Hotaru! Wait! Where are you going?!" Mikan asked loudly as Hotaru pointed at the hot spring garden.

"Aiyoh…Here, Mikan my gift to you…" Nonoko handed her gift as all of them gave her gifts too.

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Why can't I sleep?" Mikan said as she sighed and washed her face

"Maybe a little walk will do…" Mikan walked outside the cottage…she found it very cold yet comfortable outside as she exhaled in and out.

"Wow! As expected from a province…eh? Someone's still awake?" Mikan walked nearer to the fountain.

"Uh…classmate, don't you think it's too late to play with the water here in the fountain? And also it's very cold outside don't you think you might catch a cold?" Mikan asked looking very silly…

"That's why you are always in the danger zone of being harassed…"

"N-Natsume? What do you mean?"

"What if I'm a perverted old man who likes to harass skinny girls like you…"

"Well you are…but you're just not old."

"No time for being stupid baka…"

"So…?"

"So, He might rape you, idiot!" Natsume threw water from the fountain.

"Yah!"

"What?" he threw water again.

"You! Okay you've gone too far I'm going to--" Natsume cut her with water.

"Big mouth…"

"Okay…prepare Hyuuga HYAAA!!"

Time goes by…time passed by…they sit beside each other looking so tired

"It's your fault if I'm going to catch cold tomorrow…"

"What tomorrow? Hello?! Later you'll catch cold! Stupid."

"Oh…hehehe well I'll go to my room now."

"I'll send you" Mikan looked at him

"Uh…um…I mean my room is just beside yours" Mikan looked at him with a smile.

"Haha! Come on let's go" Natsume took her hands as Mikan looked at them.

"Eh Natsume…"

"What?!"

"There's no need to be angry!"

"Okay! What is it already?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For…singing a happy b-day song, for spending my b-day with you, and for having fun fighting water against you…thank you" Mikan said as Natsume stopped.

"You're welcome…oh here's your room bye…" Natsume said as he walked away.

"Ah! Natsume!"

"What?! Oh…sorry" Natsume forgot to let go of Mikan's hands…stupid.

"Go in…and take a shower…good--"

"Morning…"

"Oh…right so, go now" Mikan nodded and opened the door as Natsume walked slowly.

"Natsume…I…love you" Natsume looked back at her as Mikan pecked a kiss in his lips.

"Thank you, again…" Mikan was already on her way inside when Natsume pulled her to a passionate kiss.

"I said, you're welcome…I love you too" Natsume smirked as he pushed her inside her room and closed her door.

"Idiot…happy b-day" Natsume whispered as he smiled and walked towards his room

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**The Next Day…**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Oh…the two of you have colds huh…hmmm"

"What happened? I think the two of you are together last night." Natsume and Mikan shook their heads

"Ahem??" they nodded.

"tsk…let's go swimming guys."

"No thrill at all."

'_We're together…but not last night, this morning'_ they thought in unison and laughed out loud.

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

_**Present time… (2010)**_

…**ooO.0.O.oo…**

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh…now I'm done with my three special stories, did you all enjoy it? Hehehe I'm glad to tell you the love story of my life in these three important days! See you again next time!_

**Normal POV**

"Mommy Mikan! Hurry, Daddy's already home." A beautiful little brunette girl hurriedly said as her mommy Mikan followed her behind.

"Welcome home, Natsume…" Greeted the mommy Mikan.

"Oh…I'm back so, where's Kyle?" Questioned the daddy Natsume

"Daddy, Kyle's already sleeping don't disturb him anymore or else he'll cry" the little brunette girl chirped as they laughed in unison.

"Okay Kylie…come, kiss daddy" Natsume carried Kylie by him arms as Kylie kissed his cheeks.

"I'm jealous…" Mikan pouted as Natsume kissed her in her lips

"Happy?" Natsume asked as Mikan nodded and laughed in unison again…

(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •._** THE END**_ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)

_**A/N: Please tell me if you want a sequel…and thanks for **__**jeje-chan **__**editing a single part of this story…Oh yeah! **__**Celz,**__** I want to tell you a hundreds of thank you for beta reading this and for being my friend! For my other stories please wait a little more…I'm just too lazy to update and check for my new story! **__**The Game of Love**__**… **__**Sarah Patrick**__**, because of you I gained all your comforting words for me to update THANKS TO YOU! Say thank you to **__**Sarah Patrick **__**readers!! If she's not my friend maybe I will not update this so say thanks to her!! Leave your reviews… **_


End file.
